freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Fanmades:The Joy of Creation
|-|Principal= The Joy of Creation (abreviado comúnmente como TJOC) es un fangame creado por Nikson basado en la serie de Five Nights at Freddy's, creada por Scott Cawthon. Descripción Jugabilidad La jugabilidad se centra, al igual que la cuarta entrega, en el uso de una linterna para defenderse. Pero se agrega la mecánica del juego "The Boogeyman". El jugador tendrá 4 zonas para vigilar: El frente; la derecha e izquierda y su espalda. Con una linterna como defensa, tendrá que espantar a los animatrónicos para evitar que lo capturen. Pero gastará energía y tendrá que saber distribuirla para cada situación. Durante el transcurso del juego, el jugador va a recibir una llamada indicándole como defenderse de los animatrónicos y contándole la historia del juego. A diferencia de la cuarta entrega y "The Boogeyman", el objetivo del juego es de sobrevivir el mayor tiempo que se pueda. Créditos *'Nikson' - Creador, programador, escritor, modelador *'GTApsycho' - Animador, testeador, ayudante *'EverythingAnimations' - Modelador *'Expand' - Escritor, idealizador, escritor de las llamadas *'RickyG' - Artista, escritor *'UnlimitedGAMING Hanover' - Compositor de sonido *'Patrick Richards' - Actor de voz Audio Sonido del jumpscare de los animatronicos center Sonido que se reproduce al iluminar a los animatronicos con la linterna Curiosidades *El nombre The Joy of Creation proviene de la llamada de la quinta noche del primer juego de FNaF, donde (si se invierte el mensaje) puede escucharse: "...they all will know I bring '''the joy of crea..." ('''Ellos sabrán que yo llevo la alegría de la creación). *El juego fue creado en muy poco tiempo, de 3 a 4 días. *Tuvo dos precuelas, llamadas Those Nights at Fredbear's y Unreal Shift at Freddy's. **Estos dos juegos fueron cancelados debido a que Nikson, el creador, tuvo varios fallos con el Unreal Engine 4. Ademas de que le hackearon uno de ellos. *Los modelos de los animatrónicos se asemejan a los animatrónicos Withered del segundo juego, solo que en un estado mucho más deplorable. **Los seguidores han apodado a estos personajes como Ignited Animatronics. *Cuando el jugador se queda quieto mirando uno de los lados, comenzará una cinemática. La cual es la misma que se ve en el tráiler. **Aunque esta cinemática se reproduzca, los animatronicos seguirán activos, dándole una gran desventaja al jugador. *Se cree que "The Boogeyman" es también un fangame de FNaF por los siguientes motivos: **El protagonista es un niño (FNaF 4). **Se emplea una linterna como defensa. **El juego se divide en noches. **Tienes que sobrevivir hasta las 6 A.M. **En cada noche una grabadora reproducirá un mensaje dejado por una niña, la cual ayudará al jugador a defenderse de Boogeyman (Chico del Teléfono). **En algunas ocasiones, se reproducirá una caja de música (parecido a Puppet) y un bocinazo (igual al que se reproduce cuando se toca la nariz de Freddy en el póster o el peluche). *Se ha especulado que el personaje que se encarna en el juego es el mismo Scott Cawthon. *Los modelos base de los animatrónicos Ignited pueden ser encontrados aquí. |-|TJoC:R/SM= The Joy of Creation: Story Mode (anteriormente llamado The Joy of Creation: Reborn) es un remake del fangame The Joy of Creation, ambos creados por Nikson e inspirado en la serie de Five Nights at Freddy's, creada por Scott Cawthon. Descripción Créditos *'Nikson' - Programador, diseñador de niveles, sonidos, editor de animatrónicos, desarrollador. *'Lucifersam01' - Animaciones. *'Nathan Hanover' - OST. *'MrBrenio' - Escritor. *'EverythingAnimations' - Modelador de animatronicos base. *'Patrick Richards' - Actor de voz. Personas que han ayudado *'Foxarocious' *'JeliLiam' *'Mr. Jericho' Mejoras con respecto a la entrega original *Modo libre. *Actuaciones de voz. *Modo survival ¿Cuánto tiempo puedes sobrevivir? (¡Eligiendo cualquiera de los 5 escenarios!). *Modo historia, para las personas que prefieren una semi-historia que no esté basada en la jugabilidad del modo libre. *Música personalizada (por Nathan Hanover). *Sonidos personalizados. Jugabilidad Reborn 'Alpha v.0.0.3' thumb|leftLa jugabilidad se centra en que se tiene que investigar una estructura la cual estará muy oscura, por lo que el jugador tendrá una linterna a su disposición. En esta Alpha, el único animatrónico activo es Ignited Freddy, que siempre estará deambulando por toda la casa. El objetivo se basa solamente en evitar que este vea al jugador, y si llega a detectarlo, tiene que correr lo más rápido posible y perderle, sino de una u otra forma terminará en un jumpscare y el fin del juego. 'Alpha v.0.0.5' thumb|right|Uno de los tantos objetos por recoger.La jugabilidad es similar pero esta vez se agrego un objetivo: reunir cinco objetos en menos de un minuto y se dividió el mapa en dos zonas: un primer piso y su sótano. En esta ocasión, se ha agregado a Ignited Bonnie, donde será el antagonista en el sótano. Ignited Freddy sigue estando en el juego, con un mapa remodelado ubicado en el primer piso. El jugador tiene el mismo objetivo en los dos escenarios, pero si no logra reunir los cinco objetos en menos del tiempo marcado, el animatrónico designado se volverá más activo y reaccionara mucho más rápido al detectar al jugador. Además se agregó una nueva interacción, que es la de agacharse. 'Alpha v.0.0.6' thumb|leftEl sótano fue implementado como una nueva zona para interactuar, donde Ignited Foxy es el antagonista. Para poder evitar que asesine al jugador, este debe hacer uso de la linterna para espantarlo. Si Foxy de repente tiene en sus ojos un resplandor blanco, se debe iluminarlo con la linterna y entonces éste quedará cegado, lo cual da una buena oportunidad para escapar. Pero si se lo ilumina cuando sus ojos están "apagados", estos se tornarán rojos y no habrá nada que hacer más que recibir su jumpscare. El objetivo del juego es el mismo, reunir cinco objetos sin que el animatrónico te atrape, pero esta vez se agregaron treinta segundos más (debido a la dificultad que puede haber en esta área). También se agregaron nuevas animaciones en las manos del protagonista y se eliminó la habilidad de agacharse. 'Alpha v.0.0.7' thumb|leftEl nuevo mapa agregado para esta versión fue un bosque, donde Ignited Chica estará acechando. El objetivo es similar al de las demás Alpha, pero esta vez, hay que recolectar diez dibujos en menos de tres minutos. Cuando se escuche a Ignited Chica viniendo por detrás, el jugador debe darse la vuelta y mirarla; ésta se detendrá por un momento y entonces se podrá correr o ir moviéndose lentamente hasta tener una distancia segura. Cuando el jugador es consciente de que Chica lo está siguiendo, deberá repetir el proceso para poder progresar. En algunas ocasiones se puede perder a Chica, pero se recomienda estar volteando constantemente para corroborar si está presente. Pero si el jugador no se da la vuelta a tiempo o si se voltea con la linterna iluminando a Chica, ésta correrá muy deprisa y no hay nada que hacer más que espera el fin del juego. thumb|ExtrasAl completar todos los escenarios, un opción de "Extra" se agregara al menú. Si se pulsa, el jugador será llevado a una sala donde se encontrarán a todos los animatrónicos Ignited metidos en vidrieras para apreciarlos mucho mejor; también se puede apagar la luz de la sala para observar como se verían a los animatrónicos en la oscuridad. En esa misma sala se agregó una puerta, la cual si se cruza, llevara al jugador a un escenario que (por lo que se ha especulado) da indicaciones del modo historia del juego. 'Alpha v.0.0.8' Unos días después, Nikson actualizó el juego, haciendo que la jugabilidad de Ignited Chica fuera más comprensible, se le agrego más visibilidad al bosque y el tiempo para completar el objetivo fue incrementado hasta cinco minutos. 'Beta v.0.1.0' Se da por finalizado el desarrollo del modo libre, la cual consistió en arreglos de fallos menores y la oportunidad de volver a jugar los desafíos de cada área aunque se hallan completado. Además, se optimizó el nivel de Ignited Chica para que funcionara mucho mejor. 'Story Mode' 'Demo' En esta actualización se cambia el menú de inicio por una imagen de los 4 animatrónicos Ignited, reemplazando las misiones por las opciones "Story Mode Demo", el cual está en rojo y deshabilitado, y el "Living Room Demo", el cual es un rediseño del modo de juego del The Joy of Creation original, aunque con notorios cambios, desarrollándose esta vez en una sala de estar. thumb|left|Ignited Foxy abriendo la puerta Se deberá evitar a los 4 Ignited que vendrán de diferentes lugares cada uno, siendo más específicos: Ign. Freddy desde la puerta derecha, Ign. Bonnie desde la izquierda, Ign. Chica desde la televisión e Ign. Foxy desde la puerta central. En caso de que Ig. Freddy e/o Ign. Bonnie lleguen a las puertas, se deberá esconder detrás del sofá a espera de que crucen la habitación y salgan de nuevo. Ign. Foxy tratará de entrar a través de la puerta central, por lo que se le deberá iluminar con la linterna cuando trate de abrirla. Ign. Chica apagará las luces de vez en cuando, y se deberá encenderlas rápidamente para evitar su ataque. Además los "jumpscares" son totalmente renovados, mostrando un breve intento de lucha del protagonista contra los animatrónicos. 'Versión 1.1' Dormitorio En esta actualización se añade otro recuerdo, esta vez en el dormitorio. El jugador estará dentro de una cuna de bebe y todos los animatrónicos Ignited tratarán de atraparlo. Cada uno de los animatrónicos tendrá un punto de acceso al dormitorio, los cuales se describen a continuación: *Ignited Freddy tratará de entrar por la ventana (la cual se encuentra a la izquierda del jugador). Primero se asomará y se quedará quieto por un momento, para luego abrir la ventana y entrar a la habitación. A partir de este momento, no hay forma de evitar que Ignited Freddy ataque. Para evitar que esto suceda, el jugador debe cerrar las cortinas cuando el animatrónico se asome por la ventana, entonces después de un momento, Ignited Freddy desaparecerá. *Ignited Bonnie tratará de ingresar por la puerta (la cual se encuentra enfrente del jugador). Cuando se encuentre allí tocará la puerta, pero las primeras dos veces que lo haga no abrirá la puerta, pero a la tercera vez si lo hará. Entonces entrará a la habitación y atacará. Para evitarlo, hay que apagar la luz de la lámpara y tumbarse en la cuna cuando toque la puerta (si no abre dicha puerta, entonces hay que encender otra vez la luz), entonces Ignited Bonnie estará parado en la puerta durante un momento para después irse. *Ignited Chica tratará de entrar por el armario (que se encuentra a la derecha del jugador). Cuando esta lo abra, estará quieta por un rato hasta finalmente entrar a la habitación y atacar. Para evitar esto, el jugador no debe mirarla pero tampoco ignorarla, por así decirlo. Es decir, el jugador debe "fingir" que no está mirándola indirectamente, pero no darle la espalda por mucho tiempo; entonces finalmente cerrará el armario. *Ignited Foxy tiene un punto de entrada muy distinto, ya que parece que siempre está debajo de la cuna. Aleatoriamente saldrá de debajo y estará sobre el jugador, entonces sus ojos se tornarán rojos y atacará. Para evitar esto, el jugador debe hacerse el dormido durante un rato hasta que Ignited Foxy desaparezca. El objetivo es sobrevivir hasta las 6 AM. Algo que hay que tener en cuenta es que al apagar la luz, el jugador empezará a perder su cordura, por lo que empezará a temblar; su vista se nublará; su corazón empezará a latir rápidamente; y sufrirá de alucinaciones. Versión final (1.0) En esta versión se añadieron 4 nuevos recuerdos: Living Room(Sala de estar),Office(Oficina),Basement(Sotano) y Attic(Atico). Sala De Estar El Jugador controlara a una mujer Atrapada en la sala sin poder salir Contando con un televisor conectado con la Vista De Freddy Y Foxy Con el Cual Los Podra detener usando el boton de PAUSA. Cada Animatronico Intentara Entrar A La Habitacion Por Un punto de acceso diferente. *Ignited Freddy Intentara entrar por la puerta izquierda De La Habitacion, Para evitarlo el jugador debera detenerlo, para asi evitar que entre al mismo tiempo con Foxy, de lo contrario causaria una muerte segura, cuando entre, el jugador debera esconderse detras de la puerta y este se ira. *Ignited Bonnie intentara entrar por la puerta central, como defensa se podra ver a traves de la mirilla de la puerta para saber si se acerca. Tambien se contara con que Bonnie Hara 4 sonidos Debiles Pero Percibibles, Cuando este haga el 4to sonido, el jugador debera esconderse al lado de las puertas, antes se debe asegurar de que no llegue Freddy o foxy Ya que la posicion del jugador es visible y podria ser una muerte inminente. *Ignited chica Aparecera Aleatoriamente, al Usar El televisor Mucho Tiempo esta Provocara Un Sonido, Al Escucharse el jugador debera levantarse y quedarse quieto, de lo contrario le provocara un aturdimiento que dura por un tiempo. *Ignited Foxy Actua de la misma manera que Freddy Solo Que Mas Rapido Y Agresivo, el jugador debera detenerlo a través del televisor y asi evitar que llegue al mismo tiempo con freddy, Al llegar el jugador debera esconderse detras de la puerta y este se ira. Oficina En este recuerdo el jugador controlara a scott en la oficina, contando con 3 monitores conectado a 3 camaras. *Ignited Freddy aparecera de forma aleatoria en las puertas, el jugador debera ahuyentarlo 10 veces con la linterna antes de las 5.AM, ya que de lo contrario, a las 5.AM La oficina quedara sin luz y ignited freddy aparecera en la puerta central mientras suena una cancion, despues de esto la luz se ira completamente y ignited freddy asesinara al jugador. *Ignited Bonnie empezara a moverse por las camaras a las 3.AM, cuando el jugador usa la camara donde se encuentra ignited bonnie y lo mueve mucho, el aparecera y destrozara la camara dejandolo completamente inutilizable y el monitor se tornara negro. Lo que el jugador debe hacer es no mover mucho la camara y este se movera a otra localizacion. *Ignited chica Comenzara a las 2.AM Agrietando la pared y tratando de entrar a la oficina para asesinar al jugador, lo que el jugador debe hacer es buscar los cupcakes en las puertas, en la cortina, en el poster, en la papelera o en los muebles y despues esta se ira. *Ignited foxy Se movera aleatoreamente en una o mas puertas con el pasar de las horas, el tocara la puerta y esperara a que el jugador le abra para asesinarlo, o se enoja, tocara por segunda vez y entrara a la oficina para asesinar al jugador, lo que el jugador debe hacer es escuchar, al escucharse el jugador debera usar los monitores para ahuyentarlo. Sotano Mas informacion sera agregada Curiosidades *Nikson realizó una votación para que los fanáticos decidieran si querían que él renovara el juego original. Esto dio como resultado a la creación de TJoC:R. *thumb|Ignited Foxy, Ignited Chica e Ignited Bonnie mirando desde la lejanía.En la Alpha 0.0.3, si se ve por la puerta de atrás donde inicia el jugador, se podrá apreciar a Ignited Foxy, Ignited Chica e Ignited Bonnie mirando desde la lejanía. *El jumpscare de Ignited Bonnie es muy parecido al de Doug, personaje de otro fangame de Nikson, Those Nights at Rachel's. **Relacinado con Doug, los dibujos que se recogen en el bosque tienen al animatrónico en algunos de ellos. *El hecho de evitar a Foxy cegándolo con la linterna, recuerda a la forma de evitar al mismo animatrónico en Five Nights at Freddy's 2. *Curiosamente, los ojos de los animatronicos Ignited (a excepción de Ignited Bonnie) son iguales a los de los Phantom Animatronics solo que con otro brillo y color. *El objetivo de la zona del bosque con Ignited Chica es muy similar al del juego Slenderman. *Según palabras del creador, Golden Freddy también estará en el juego, aunque solo aparecerá en el modo historia. |-|TJoC:HE= The Joy of Creation: Halloween Edition es un fangame creado por Nikson basado en la saga de Five Nights at Freddy's creada por Scott Cawthon. Esta nueva versión de TJoC traerá consigo una nueva jugabilidad, una nueva ambientación y la aparición de uno de los personajes más emblemáticos de la historia de FNaF. Descripción Jugabilidad Se tendrá la libertad de explorar un viejo y abandonado Fazbear's Fright. El jugador tiene como objetivo incendiar la atracción hasta los cimientos; para lograr su cometido, debe completar varias tareas: *'Encontrar un martillo' *'Destruir 6 tuberías de gas' *'Conseguir un mechero' Después de eso, el jugador debe dirigirse a la salida para completar el objetivo. Pero no es tan sencillo, debido a que una versión más deplorable y terrorífica de Springtrap (Ignited Springtrap) estará rondando por la atracción, y tratará de atrapar al jugador una vez que lo vea. El protagonista dispone de un celular que está conectado al sistema de cámaras del edificio y tendrá la habilidad de reproducir un audio en cualquiera de las salas; esto es de mucha ayuda a la hora de escapar de Ignited Springtrap. Historia right|250px El protagonista recibe la llamada de una persona desconocida; este hombre expresa que su identidad no es lo que importa, pero le advierte que ahora mismo estaba atrapado en un juego del "gato y el ratón". Le dice que el lugar en donde se encuentra está reteniendo almas que están furiosas y que para liberarlas, hay que destruir el edificio. El protagonista le pregunta cómo es que logrará eso, y este le contesta que debe destruir las tuberías de gas que se encuentran alrededor del edificio, después dirigirse hacia la salida e incendiar el lugar. Pero antes de que se le olvide, le menciona que no está solo en el edificio y que a él no le gustan las "visitas". El protagonista le pregunta quién es esa cosa que se encuentra en el edificio, y le contesta que su identidad tampoco importa, pero que no quiere describirle lo que le hará si lo atrapa; que cuando se lo encuentre cara a cara, se esconda lo más rápido que pueda y que trate de reproducir el audio en una de las salas para poder alejarlo. El protagonista, enojado, le pregunta cómo es que sabe todo eso, y le contesta que tiene cierta relación con el edificio; entonces la llamada termina. Cuando el protagonista destruyó todas las tuberías y encendió el mechero una vez que estaba en la salida, el edificio se incendió rápidamente y la puerta no se abría. Entonces decidió ir por la segunda salida que se encontraba en el otro extremo del edificio. thumb|left|Lo último que vio el protagonista, fueron los ojos de Ignited Springtrap.Cuando estaba por llegar a la puerta, Ignited Springtrap aparece por detrás, lo golpea y empieza a asfixiarlo. Con sus últimas fuerzas, abre la máscara del animatrónico para descubrir un cráneo descompuesto y putrefacto, mirándolo directamente a los ojos; entonces sucede una explosión que se lleva tanto a él como a Ignited Springtrap. Créditos *'Nikson' - Programador, diseñador de niveles, sonidos, editor de animatrónicos, desarrollador. *'Lucifersam01' - Animaciones. *'Nathan Hanover' - OST. *'MrBrenio' - Escritor. *'EverythingAnimations' - Modelador de animatrónicos base. *'Ry-Guy' - Actor de voz. Curiosidades *Existe una versión "Lite" de TJoC:HE, el cual remueve los cables de las paredes y techos, lo que hace que el juego funcione mas fluido. **Esto se debió a que Nikson cometió el error de darles mucho detalle a dicho cableado del mapa, por lo que el juego se ralentizaba. *En la oficina de Fazbear's Fright se encuentra un pequeño monitor, el cual parece estar conectado al celular del protagonista ya que cuando se cambia de cámara en dicho celular, el monitor también lo hace. *Hay ocasiones donde la cinemática final se queda congelada y se restablece un poco después cuando el protagonista abre la máscara de Ignited Springtrap. *El modelo base de Ignited Springtrap puede ser encontrado aquí. |-|Galería= Juego TJoC Tjocm.gif|Menú principal front.gif|Iluminando el frente right.gif|Iluminando la derecha behind.gif|Iluminando atrás left.gif|Iluminando la izquierda tjocfr.gif|Freddy siendo iluminado por la linterna tjocb.gif|Bonnie siendo iluminado por la linterna tjocc.gif|Chica siendo iluminada por la linterna tjocfola.gif|Foxy asomandose por la ventana y siendo iluminado por la linterna TJoCR Menú Ignitedfrm.gif|Menú de la Alpha del modo libre con Ignited Freddy. Ignitedbm.gif|Menú de la Alpha del modo libre con Ignited Bonnie. Igntfoxymenu.gif|Menú de la Alpha del modo libre con Ignited Foxy. Ignichicamenu.gif|Menú de la Alpha del modo libre con Ignited Chica. TJoCR_(Story_Mode)_-_Menú.gif|Menú del modo historia. Pantallas de presentación Sreenifr.gif|'Primer piso: Ignited Freddy' Screenibonnie.gif|'Sótano: Ignited Bonnie' Sreenifoxy.gif|'Ático: Ignited Foxy' Screenigchica.gif|'Bosque: Ignited Chica' TJoC:HE TJoCHE_-_Menú.gif|Menú. Teasers TJOC 204059.jpg 203886.jpg 203736.jpg 203712.jpg 203711.jpg 203704.jpg TJOCR Screenshot00009-wkzwneuk.png|'Oye Scott, ¿estás seguro que quieres hacer esto? Quiero decir, pienso que tú no quieres volver a esa casa nunca más. Por favor, cuídate'. Highresscreenshot00010-dwuqfwhb.png|Sala de estar. screenshot00008-vxjpq3kj.png highresscreenshot00026-uxb8aust.png|'¿Por qué?' why.jpg|Teaser iluminado. Note la estructura del fondo y la frase "Why do you want to return?" (¿Por qué quieres regresar?) highresscreenshot00028-rpccvx6h.png ift.jpg|Teaser iluminado. Note a Ignited Foxy asomándose por un lado. screenshot000015-ytt28d2z.png|'Aún...No...' notjusyet.gif|Teaser iluminado. Note a Ignited Foxy a la derecha y la frase DON'T FLASH JUST YET (no ilumines aún). highresscreenshot00019-3kpxsyfw.jpg gd.gif|Teaser iluminado highresscreenshot00029-kbhrkbtj.png|Sala de estar. hub (1)-edx25uya.jpg|El Hub hub (2)-wtvwnnyp.jpg hub (3)-jmyfxwjg.jpg screenshot00007-vdakaaun.png tjocteaserbright.jpg|Teaser Iluminado. Note que el jugador observa desde una cerradura a Ignited Freddy. screenshot00010-ciuatkfx.png TJoCR-Teaser 20.png TJoCR-Teaser 21.png TJoCR (Story Mode)- Game Over.png|'Juego terminado'. TJoCR - Teaser 16.png TJoCR - Teaser 17.jpg|'¿Como podemos hacer que recuerdes?' TJoCR - Teaser 18.png|'Recuerdos' TJoCR - Teaser 19.png|'0' TJoCR - Teaser 20.png|'1' TJoCR - Teaser 21.png|'2' TJoC:HE TJoC_Halloween_Edition-Teaser_1.jpg TJoC_Halloween_Edition-Teaser_2.jpg TJoC_Halloween_Edition-Teaser_3.jpg TJoC_Halloween_Edition-Teaser_4.jpg TJoC:SM TJoCSM_-_Teaser_1.png|'Oficina'. TJoCSM_-_Teaser_2.png|'Dormitorio'. TJoCSM_-_Teaser_3.png|'Sala de estar'. TJoCSM - Teaser 4.png|'Sótano.' TJoCSM - Teaser 5.png|'Ático'. Jumpscares TJoC Freddyjps.gif|Jumpscare de Freddy Bonniejps.gif|Jumpscare de Bonnie Chicajps.gif|Jumpscare de Chica Foxyjps.gif|Jumpscare de Foxy tjocfj2.gif|2º Jumpscare de Foxy Deathscreen.gif|Pantalla de muerte que indica el tiempo que has sobrevivido. TJoC:R (Modo Libre) Tjocaljmpf.gif|Jumpscare de Ignited Freddy'en la Alpha del modo libre. Ignitedbonniejumps.gif|Jumpscare de '''Ignited Bonnie'en la Alpha del modo libre. Ignitedfoxjump.gif|Jumpscare de 'Ignited Foxy'en la Alpha del modo libre. Ignchicajump.gif|Jumpscare de 'Ignited Chica'en la Alpha del modo libre. 2igntchicajump.gif|Segunda versión del jumpscare de Ignited Chica (Beta) extrajumps.gif|Jumpscare de una versión "'''fantasmagórica de Ignited Foxy que aparece en la habitación de los Extra. Note durante un segundo la frase COME BACK LATER (vuelve más tarde). Story Mode Living Room Ignited Freddy Jumpscare (Modo Historia).gif|Jumpscare de Ignited Freddy. Ignited Bonnie Jumpscare (Modo Historia).gif|Jumpscare de Ignited Bonnie. Ignited Chica Jumpscare (Modo Historia).gif|Jumpscare de Ignited Chica. Ignited_Foxy_Jumpscare_(Modo_Historia).gif|Jumpscare de Ignited Foxy. Bedroom TJoC_SM_(Bedroom)_-_Ignited_Freddy_Jumpscare.gif|Jumpscare de Ignited Freddy. TJoC_SM_(Bedroom)_-_Ignited_Bonnie_Jumpscare.gif|Jumpscare de Ignited Bonnie. TJoC_SM_(Bedroom)_-_Ignited_Chica_Jumpscare.gif|Jumpscare de Ignited Chica. TJoC_SM_(Bedroom)_-_Ignited_Foxy_Jumpscare.gif|Jumpscare de Ignited Foxy. TJoC:HE TJoCHE_-_Jumpscare.gif|Jumpscare de Ignited Springtrap. Otros Extra-1.jpg|El salón de los extras con la luz encendida. Extra-2.jpg|El salón de los extras con la luz apagada. TJoCRIcon.png|Icono del juego. TJoCR-(Title).png|Título de The Joy of Creaton: Reborn. Trailer "The Joy of Creation" Teaser Trailer (Five Nights at Freddy's Fan Game) The Joy of Creation- Reborn - Free Roam Teaser|Teaser trailer del modo libre de TJoC:R. The Joy of Creation Halloween Edition Gameplay Teaser The Joy of Creation Story Mode Teaser 1 The Joy of Creation Story Mode Teaser 2 The Joy of Creation Story Mode Teaser 3 The Joy of Creation Story Mode Teaser 4 The Joy of Creation Story Mode Release Date Trailer Categoría:Fangames